Tadashi Yamaguchi/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Tadashi Yamaguchi CharaProfile.png Hinagarasu Yamaguchi.png Idle Thoughts.png Joy.png Kageyama and Yamaguchi Watching the Game.png Tsukishima's cold eyes.png Victorious Hinagarasu Yamaguchi.png Volume 14 Postcard 1.png IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9346.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG IMG 9384.PNG Covers Chapter 34.png Chapter 160.png Shosetsuban 4.png Volume 2 Back Cover.png Vol 2 english back cover.jpg Volume 8 Back Cover.png Vol 8 eng back cover.jpg Volume 10 Inner Cover.png Volume 10 Back Cover.png Vol 10 english back cover.jpg Volume 16.png Vol 16 eng.jpg Volume 34 Inner Cover.png Color works Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter-187.jpg|Chapter 187 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 204.jpg|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Manga panels Cover3-8047.jpg The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 extra chapter Volume 7 Outtake.png|Volume 7 extra Volume 7 Side Cover.png Shimmer Tsukky.png Problem with Shimmer Tsukky.png Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 extra chapter Volume 12 Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.png Tsukishima's Wall.png|Volume 15 extra Hinatas first quickstrike.png Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover U012.jpg Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 35.png|Chapter 35 cover Chapter 63.png|Chapter 63 cover Chapter 64.png|Chapter 64 cover Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover CUTIIEE.png YamaguchiBully.png TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 120.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 129.png|Chapter 129 cover Chapter 136.png|Chapter 136 cover 013.png|Yamaguchi's service ace (Chapter 136) Chapter 137.png|Chapter 137 cover Chapter 138.png|Chapter 138 cover Tadashi x shoyo.jpg Chapter 144.png|Chapter 144 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 164.png|Chapter 164 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 210.jpg|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 214.jpg|Chapter 214 cover Chapter 239.jpg|Chapter 239 cover Chapter 244.jpg|Chapter 244 cover Chapter 245.jpg|Chapter 245 cover Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover Chapter 260.jpg|Chapter 260 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 277.jpg|Chapter 277 cover Chapter 278.jpg|Chapter 278 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover Anime Character designs and promotional Tadashi Yamaguchi Cover.png Yamaguchi Character Design.jpg Karasuno Team.png Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 2 promo Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg|Season one ending Screencaps OVA2 04.png|Appearance in OVA 2 TsukishimaYamaguchi S2E8.png|Being bullied as a kid TsukishimaYamaguchi.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-07-20h37m17s232.png Yamaguchi S1E3.png TsukishimaYamaguchiDaichiKageyama S1E4.png Yamaguchi S1E4.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png Season 1 Episode 5-Tsukishima.png The new members.png Haikyuu6.jpg Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno.png TadashiYamaguchi.png Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png|Nekoma and Karasuno meet for the first time Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Daichi2 S1E16.png|Ikejiri wishes Karasuno good luck in its next matches Flyingfish.PNG The Point that Changes the Momentum.png Yamaguchi1.png Karasuno3.png YamaguchiShimada.png Karasuno5.jpeg Season final end card.PNG FirstYears S2E2.png|Hinata and Kageyama asks Tsukishima for help with studying FirstYears-1 S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno S2E2.png Karasuno11.png Yamaguchi3.png Karasuno.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png HinataSugawara1.png|Watches in shock as Daichi collapses S2E17.png|Ennoshita defends Yamaguchi Karasuno7.png HinataAone1.png Yamaguchi2.png S2E22.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png Kiyoko calming Sugawara down.JPG Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|First stage play First Run Cast.jpg First run 1st years.jpg 2nd run.png 2ndRunCast.jpg 2ndKarasunoB.jpg Announcment (revival).jpg Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg Engeki Soundtrack.jpg Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg Revivial Cast.jpg Revival yamatsuki.jpg Engeki new years karasuno.jpg Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg Promotional Flyer (I).jpg Winners and losers cast.jpg Winners and losers karasuno.jpg Winners and losers 1st years.jpg Summer of evolution promo image.jpg Merchandise FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg Haikyuu s2.jpg Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg HQ S2 OST Vol.2.jpg HQS3 OST.jpg I'm a Believer.png Karasuno Uniform.jpg Karasuno vobaca card.png Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg Shosetsuban 7 pre order art.jpg Sln 8.jpg Vol 2.jpg Vol 9.jpg Yamaguchi september.jpg Yamatsuki clear file.jpg 4th Key Visual.png 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg IMG 8979.PNG Imagination single cover.PNG IMG 8685.png IMG 8928.jpg IMG 9015.PNG Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Tadashi Yamaguchi